GW 21 : Trois
by mimi yuy1
Summary: L'histoire de trois jeunes adolescents se laissant porter le temps d'une nuit, par leur désir d'expérience. Couple à trois.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua YY

Genre : Romance

Couples : 2x1xR (heu….vi vous rêvez pas ;;)

Une fanfic sans aucune histoire ne contenant qu'un lemon. Il me semble qu'il s'agit donc d'un slash ,,

Le premier pour moi, d'habitude je m'efforce de raconter au moins une histoire ;; Aussi, ne prenez tout ceci que pour ce s'est, à savoir une tentative de gestion de trois persos pour un futur passage d'une fic originale (un entraînement quoi -''). Avec du recul je le trouve franchement horrible -- Espérons que je m'en sortirais un peu mieux pour la scène que je désire vraiment écrire ;; En attendant gros merci à Olivier pour sa beta lecture des plus courageuses (la première version était un monstre '')

**« Trois » **[0]****

Ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part. Tous trois sur une route au goudron épais, ils n'avaient guère le choix sur le chemin à suivre. A leur gauche, une montagne abrupt, à leur droite un précipice à la profondeur vertigineuse ! A plus de 50 km de toute habitation, le chemin du retour promettait d'être long… très long….

Des hommes de la fondation Romeffeler venaient d'essayer de les éliminer au cours d'une sortie scolaire. L'objectif initial ? Découvrir les niches écologiques des oiseaux de proie présents dans cette région. Leurs armes : des jumelles, de l'attention et un professeur si passionné qu'il en avait oublié la moitié de ses élèves dans la cours de récréation du pensionnat Skyscraper où les deux pilotes de Gundam avaient élu momentanément domicile. A la suite d'un hasard nommé Yuy, les deux adolescents, terroristes de leur état, s'étaient retrouvés dans le même groupe qu'une certaine princesse le temps de leur mission d'infiltration. Cette dernière constituait à repérer une base militaire située dans la montagne aux abords des sites de rapaces. S'étant très vite isolés du groupe, les deux garçons avaient été rejoints par Relena au moment même où cinq hommes en treillis militaires les avaient attaqués. Les soldats ne s'étaient pas méfiés, leurs visages étaient encore si juvéniles. Mal leur en avait pris, car à l'abri d'un petit amoncellement de conifères, les adolescents avaient éliminé toute menace en rompant les cervicales ennemies.

Si on ajoutait à leur malchance, une pluie non prévue ayant précipité le retour des élèves au lycée privé et un énième oubli de leur professeur de science décidemment peu doué en calcul, les trois jeunes gens s'en trouvaient là. Seuls, à des dizaines de kilomètres de toute civilisation, sous la pluie et partageant le plus beau bonheur de la vie de groupe, à savoir, la bonne entente !

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas attendre qu'on vienne les chercher aux vues de l'absence totale d'intérêt et de réactivité des autres élèves semblant tout bonnement lobotomisés par des cours d'une platitude mortelle. Duo tenta donc en premier lieu de rompre le silence établit depuis leur constatation des faits.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On rentre. ****

- Merci pour cette réponse inattendue, Heero. Je te rappelle que le car est déjà loin, qu'il pleut des cordes et que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chance de croiser un véhicule à cette heure avancée de la journée dans une zone purement désertique !

Le pilote du Deathscythe n'avait pas terminé ses trois premiers mots que son compagnon d'arme avait déjà parcouru une centaine de mètres d'un pas soutenu.

- J'en conclue par cette réponse éloquente que nous rentrons à pied.

Las de parler seul, Duo se tourna vers Relena étonnement restée à ses cotés. ****

La pluie, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, l'avait littéralement trempée. Ses cheveux longs, à l'image de la natte de l'américain, absorbaient avec une perversité évidente toute l'eau venant à sa rencontre.

Heero n'avait peut-être pas si tort de les presser à se mettre en marche. Ils avaient fait une bonne heure de route avec le car sur cette voie dégagée où l'on dépassait facilement les 60km/h. Par conséquent, considérant le rythme moyen d'un marcheur à 6km/h, ils en avaient pour dix bonnes heures, s'ils ne croisaient aucune voiture avant leur arrivée à destination. Autant dire qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se sécher et dormir avant longtemps. Prenant son parti, Duo tandis sa main à la jeune femme, en guise d'invitation.

- Tu te sens d'attaque Léna ?

- Ai-je seulement le choix.

- Je crains que non.

Ne pouvant pas laisser Heero prendre plus d'avance sur eux, ils se pressèrent enfin de le rattraper.

Les trois adolescents avançaient en silence depuis trois bonnes heures quand leurs corps, gelés par la pluie de plus en plus dense, finirent par s'épuiser face à la marche intensive imposée par leur leader.

Le premier à s'en plaindre fut comme toujours le seul ayant le courage de s'exprimer en pareille occasion.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve à s'arrêter. On est tous fatigués. ****

Relena, craignant d'être la raison de cette demande faite par Duo, prit sur elle de lui répondre par la négation.

- Inutile, on peut continuer.

- On aura au moins réussis à lui inculquer quelques bases.

Voilà qu'Heero se mettait à parler maintenant. Duo s'en serait joyeusement moqué si le ton employé n'avait pas été aussi cassant. D'un clin d'œil complice dédié à la jeune fille, l'américain répondit malgré tout, sur ce ton léger qui le caractérisait.

- A force de nous côtoyer depuis un an, il était temps que ça vienne.

- Que voulez-vous l'enseignement n'est plus ce qu'il était, c'est bien connu. Pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas de bons profs tous les deux.

L'adolescent fut soulagé que la jeune femme joue son jeu et prenne tout cela à l'humour. La colère face à l'insulte du japonais ne les aurait en rien aidé à progresser plus vite. Mais ça. Heero et son manque de savoir-vivre ne l'avaient toujours pas compris. Soupirant devant cet état de fait, des plus inéluctables, Duo reprit sa marche. Dans moins de deux heures, il trouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre, un moyen pour qu'ils prennent enfin une petite pause.

Quand la nuit fut tombée, ils étaient enfin sortie de la zone montagneuse mais se trouvaient toujours en pleine campagne. Plus désespérant que leur marche trop lente, pas une seule voiture n'était encore passée devant eux ! A croire que la région était réellement déserte, sorti des frontières de la ville.

Observant les lieux malgré la pénombre, Relena aperçu une forme qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

- Regarder, y'a une maison là-bas. On pourrait peut-être y trouver un téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est qu'une cabane.

- Dans ce cas nous pourrions nous y abriter pour le reste de la nuit, Hee-chan.

- hm.

Relena étant plus que d'accord avec Duo. A ce stade de leur périple, elle pouvait l'avouer. Elle était réellement épuisée. Bien sur, elle pourrait encore marcher mais jusqu'à quand ? Entrevoyant dans cette ombre, une lueur d'espoir pour reposer ses pieds meurtris par les chaussures de cuir imposées aux élèves du pensionnat, elle regarda avec conviction le visage impassible du japonais.

- Heero ?

Soupirant pour la forme, ce dernier accepta finalement. C'était ça ou il allait devoir gérer une mutinerie, à l'image du film imposé par Duo la veille au soir dans leur chambre munie d'une télévision. [1]

- Si vous y tenez.

- Oui, on y tient Hee-chan.

- C'est Heero baka.

- vivi. Viens Lena. Dans dix minutes on est au sec.

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la maisonnette. Les murs et le plancher en bois craquaient de partout et la poussière y était épaisse de plusieurs centimètres, mais le toit semblait encore convenable. Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se concerter, chacun fit son tour dans l'unique pièce pour y trouver de quoi s'installer au mieux. Duo dénicha deux couvertures qu'il partit secouer à l'extérieur, Relena s'enquit de fouiller les quelques placards présents dans le fond de la pièce, tandis qu'Heero dégageait un bon quart de l'endroit de toute sa poussière avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, adossé à l'un des murs.

Ses compagnons avaient beau l'avoir harcelé qu'ils étaient fatigués, aucun d'eux ne s'était encore posé.

Aux vues du matériel encore présent tout autour d'eux, ils supposaient qu'il s'agissait là d'un lieu utilisé par des pécheurs ou des chasseurs durant l'automne pour s'abriter de la pluie. N'étant qu'au début du printemps, personne n'avait du y revenir depuis des mois.

Après quelques minutes de déception, Relena revint finalement très vite au centre de la pièce avec un véritable trésor. Elle venait de découvrir, oubliées au fin fond d'un placard, un paquet de biscuits salés et quelques boites de sardines.

- J'ai trouvé ça.

- Cool, je meurs de faim moi.

Alors que Duo ouvrait avec application les trouvailles de la princesse, cette dernière s'aperçue qu'Heero avaient les yeux fermés depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. A voir sa respiration lente et régulière, tout laissait à penser qu'il s'était endormi.

- Dis Duo.

- hum ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait le réveiller pour qu'il mange un peu

Abandonnant ses boites de sardines quelques instants, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon d'arme.

- Bah, depuis que je le connais, je sais qu'il privilégie toujours le repos à l'alimentation alors je serais plutôt d'avis qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il serait capable de nous mordre si on le dérange plus que nécessaire.

- Ca fait déjà un an que je vous croise au gré de vos missions et je n'arrive toujours pas à connaître aucun d'entre vous cinq aussi bien que toi.

- Ne dit pas ça Léna. Il y a des domaines où tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi.

- J'y ai cru au départ. Vraiment. Mais à quoi bon essayer sans cesse de me mettre à ton niveau. ****

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Déstabilisés sans trop savoir pourquoi, les deux adolescents débutèrent finalement leur dîner avec appétit, trinquant sans complexe avecun biscuit recouvert d'une sardine.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils rangeaient leur pique-nique improvisé pour se reposer enfin.

- On fait comment ?

- Je ne sais pas Léna. Nous avons deux couvertures et nous sommes trois. Nous pourrions les garder pour nous deux et laisser notre petit soldat finir sa nuit comme il l'a commencé mais ça me générait.

- On peut le couvrir de l'une d'elle et nous partager la seconde.

- Je n'osais pas te le demander.

Satisfait, Duo se leva pour approcher sans geste brusque le soldat qui en temps de guerre pouvait s'avérer dangereux s'il venait à croire qu'un agresseur s'approchait de lui dans son sommeil.

Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise !

- Shit !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On a un blême. Soldat parfait n'est pas bien.

- Quoi ?

Sérieusement inquiète de l'état de santé du japonais, Relena s'agenouilla à son tour auprès de la silhouette. Ce qu'ils avaient prit pour du sommeil semblait plus s'approcher de la perte de conscience.

- Il est glacé de fièvre Duo. [2]

- Je ne pense pas que notre simple marche ait pu l'affaiblir à ce point. Cet idiot a du me cacher une maladie, chopée au cours de notre dernière mission, pour être dans un tel état cette nuit !

- On fait quoi ?

- Je pourrais très bien le porter pour rentrer au plus vite. Mais le laisser sous la pluie pendant des heures ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter plus longtemps, les deux adolescents décidèrent d'attendre le levé du jour et si possible l'arrêt de la pluie pour repartir. En attendant, ils tacheraient de conserver le garçon grelottant de froid dans un environnement chaud et sec.

- Garde l'une des couvertures. Je vais tacher de le réchauffer de mon corps.

- Ca marchera plus vite si nous nous y mettons à deux Duo.

- Réléna, pour le réchauffer il va falloir que j'enlève ses fringues trempées et les miennes… Si tu veux te joindre à nous faudra que t'en fasses autant.

Réalisant la position intime qu'ils allaient avoir, ce fut le feu aux joues que Duo évita le regard de la princesse tout en déshabillant au plus vite le japonais et lui-même. Ne gardant que leur caleçon, il prit alors Heero dans ses bras avant de s'adosser au mur. Ses épaules recouvertes d'une couverture, il referma celle-ci sur le corps placé entre ses bras.

N'ayant pas moins agit de son coté, Relena ne conserva, elle aussi, que ses dessous en coton blanc, avant de s'approcher, quelque peu embarrassée, des deux garçons. La voyant décidé malgré sa gène, Duo rouvrit ses bras et la couverture recouvrant jusqu'alors Heero pour lui permettre de se blottir tout contre le soldat parfait. Elle-même recouverte de la seconde couverture, ainsi serrés les uns contre les autres, leur chaleur corporelle avait une chance de réchauffer efficacement le malade.

Mais à l'évidence, c'était surtout les deux adolescents encore conscients qui se trouvaient particulièrement consumés par la chaleur induite par leur embarras.

- Ca va Relena ?

- Ca va.

- Je … tu sais, pour …

- Pour ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'avais pas à te sentir gênée d'être en petite tenue avec moi. Après tout, ce n'est pas plus déshabillé que si nous étions en maillot de bain.

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tort, Relena redressa enfin son visage pour croiser le regard améthyste. Elle appréciait énormément Duo. Il avait cette capacité rare de toujours faire en sorte d'alléger l'ambiance quand ils se retrouvaient plongés dans une situation des plus inextricables.

- Tu as raison. J'espère seulement que tes maillots sont moins fleuris que ton caleçon.

- Bien au contraire. Les fleurs c'est le symbole de la vie Léna. Tous mes maillots sans aucune exception en sont entièrement recouverts !

Au détail près que tout comme Heero, Duo n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'effets personnels. A peine quelques vêtements conservés dans les Gundam pour leurs missions nocturnes…

Sentant Heero trembler toujours autant entre leurs deux corps pourtant brûlants, Relena le serra un peu plus contre elle. Alors doucement le visage du garçon inconscient s'échappa de l'épaule qui le soutenait jusqu'ici pour se nicher contre sa poitrine. N'y résistant pas, la jeune fille se permis de caresser délicatement la chevelure indisciplinée. A cette scène d'une tendresse évidente, Duo ne pu refreiner un sourire. Voir sur le visage de son compagnon d'arme ne serait qu'un infime sentiment de satisfaction lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il l'aimait tellement.

Relena aussi ne semblait pas insensible à l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient donc bien lui trouver à ce type ? Il ne leur adressait la parole que pour les agresser de son ton sec et froid. Et malgré tout, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, sa présence, son seul souffle lui donnait des frissons s'il ne prenait pas garde à conserver ses réactions pour lui seul.

Observant avec beaucoup d'attention les moindres réactions d'Heero, Relena ne pu s'empêcher de faire une constatation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait constaté cet étrange lien qui unissait les deux hommes.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vraiment étrange de ne pas réussir à rester insensible à un type aussi imbuvable que lui. Mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

- Comment ca ?

- Tu l'aimes aussi, pas vrai ?

- Pas plus que je t'aime toi, Duo.

- Je croyais pourtant…Enfin à voir ton comportement… On pouvait croire que tu étais très attaché à lui.

- C'est le cas, oui.

Si Duo n'avait pas bien suivi les paroles de la princesse, la présence inattendue de ses lèvres sur les siennes éclaircirent ses derniers doutes. Surpris par ce geste auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, l'américain ne su comment réagir. A son age, c'était la première fois qu'une femme l'embrassait ainsi. Et puis surtout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Comment Relena pouvait-elle se sentir seulement attiré par un garçon tel que lui ? Si opposé d'Heero qui lui, faisait battre le cœur de la princesse depuis une année déjà. N'y comprenant rien, Duo n'en laissa pas moins son corps répondre à la place de son esprit embrouillé, en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour y laisser passer son invitée.

Sans même en prendre conscience les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent alors longuement, doucement, presque prudemment. Ce n'était pas dans l'imaginaire de beaucoup de gens qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre au point de se lier ainsi. En prenant subitement conscience, Relena s'écarta violement. Par crainte d'être repoussée, elle abaissa à nouveau son regard tout en se recroquevillant contre le japonais. Ce rapprochement physique de leurs trois corps agissait sur elle d'une manière insoupçonnable. Jamais, elle ne se serait crue capable un jour de prendre ainsi les devants avec un garçon.

- Excuse-moi Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- A force de vous voir ensemble, je crois que j'ai fait un transfert. Je n'arrive plus à dissocier les sentiments que je peux porter à l'un comme à l'autre.

Les joues rouges de son aveu, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de frôler l'hystérie en riant de sa bêtise.

C'est à cet instant que Duo choisit de lui relever le visage d'une douce caresse sur la joue.

- Pourquoi baisser les yeux ?

- Je dois te dégoûter, comme je rebute toute personne qui m'approche d'un peu trop près.

- Détrompe-toi. Tu es une femme magnifique Réléna. C'est ta force de caractère qui en fait pâlir plus d'un, au point qu'ils ressentent parfois une certaine crainte à t'approcher.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils disent de moi que je suis pénible. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu es consciencieuse, intelligente, ténue et obstinée. Ce sont des qualités rares qui font de toi une grande dame de la politique.

- Mais pacifique, Duo.

- Ce n'est pas un défaut

- Mais en rien une qualité en temps de guerre.

- Pourtant tu es celle qui a le plus de chance de tous nous sauver.

N'ayant aucune envie de parler de ses utopies, Relena se laissa aller contre le corps toujours froid du japonais.

La nuit allait s'avérer longue s'ils devaient débuter la conversation qu'elle redoutait d'avoir depuis des mois.

- Tu crois qu'un jour quelqu'un m'aimera ?

Bien qu'un peu surprit par la question après un si long silence, Duo lui répondit dans l'instant.

- On t'aime déjà Relena.

- Pas comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Surprise, la princesse releva franchement la tête pour faire face au pilote. Ses cheveux encore mouillés collaient à son visage donnant d'elle, une image absolument adorable. Ne pouvant y résister, Duo glissa à nouveau l'une de ses mains pour dégager son regard, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui ne donnaient que trop envie d'être goûtées. Et puis il désigna d'un coup d'oeil le soldat parfait.

- Il ne serait pas là à jouer les Han Solo suicidaire à tes cotés, je ne me serais pas coltiné le rôle de Skywalker. [3]

- Leila n'a jamais dit non à Skywalker.

- Il n'en était pas moins son frère. Ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre chance de pouvoir s'aimer Relena.

- Ca, ça reste à démontrer. La seule preuve de leur consanguinité était la présence de la « Force » qui coulait en eux. Rien ne contredit la thèse que le vrai frère soit mort enfant puis remplacé par un orphelin possédant les mêmes capacités. Après tout, ses parents d'adoption n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler de ce sujet. Ils sont morts avant.

Surpris que la jeune femme s'y connaisse autant sur ce vieux film d'avant colonie, Duo l'incita à poursuivre sa théorie.

- Et que fais-tu du coté obscure ?

- Une preuve de plus. Luke n'y a pas cédé. Il aurait été le fils de Vador, de part sa juméllité et le principe de l'équilibre imposé aux éléments, il aurait du y succomber pour faire le pendant à sa sœur pacifique.

- Shinigami est donc la preuve de mon appartenance au seigneur des Sith.

- Au détail près que nous ne sommes pas eux. [4]

Et sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, tout cela leur semblait la chose la plus évidente à faire à cet instant, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Plaçant sa main sous la nuque de la princesse, Duo s'assura cette fois-ci qu'elle ne puisse à aucun instant s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne le décide. Alors il força à son tour la barrière des lèvres closes pour infiltrer sa langue, impatiente de découvrir tous les trésors enfouis dans la cavité veloutée de la jeune femme. D'abord doux, leur baiser se fit plus violent et passionné. Mordillant parfois les lèvres leur faisant face, leurs langues, elles, ne cessaient de s'enrouler pour mieux se repousser.

Le souffle court, Duo relâcha sa prise sur le corps de Relena et avec elle ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers. Si seulement son compagnon d'arme ne tremblait pas de froid dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas attendu plus longtemps pour prendre à cet instant le corps et l'âme de l'adolescente tant le désir s'emparait de sa personne.

Rougissante et quelque peu gênée de la situation, Relena voulait définitivement se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour ne plus croiser les yeux améthyste. Mais le désir fut plus violent. S'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin en raison de la présence d'Heero, elle n'en avait pas pour autant l'envie de tout stopper. Seule solution, trouver une position leur permettant d'être un peu plus libres de leurs gestes, tout en réchauffant efficacement le corps du Perfect Soldier. Relevant son visage, il suffit d'un regard entre eux pour que Duo modifie le premier sa position. Adossé au mur, il positionna Heero entre ses jambes et non sur ces dernières afin qu'il soit en position basse. Après quoi, il aida Relena reposant jusqu'alors son flan droit contre le malade à les chevaucher tous deux.

Le corps d'Heero alors placé entre leurs deux torses, sa tête retomba à nouveau sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Amusée par cet étrange réflexe du pilote endormi, Relena noua ses jambes fines autour des reins du Dieu de la mort. Ainsi placés, leurs deux visages se faisaient face sans nécessiter la moindre contorsion. Ils pouvaient donc reprendre à loisir leur flirte sans plus aucune interruption. Liant ses mains autour de la nuque de Duo, Relena sentit celles de son compagnon se glisser le long de ses jambes avant de s'infiltrer sous la culotte réglementaire de leur lycée privé. Tenant alors bien en main chaque rondeur de ses fesses, il la rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui. Réduisant ainsi au maximum, l'espace vacant entre leurs trois corps.

Dans le rêve ténu qui était le sien, envoûté par la douceur qui l'entourait et la fièvre délirante qui imprégnait son esprit, Heero se sentit partir dans un univers parallèle qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Cela faisait des semaines, pour ne pas dire des mois qu'il s'y rendait chaque nuit. [5]

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Heero prit conscience qu'il était allongé sur le dos, dénué de tout vêtement et reposant sur ce qui semblait être un grand lit.

Son lit ?

Il l'ignorait encore. Mais il supposait que non. Le dernier en date avait un matelas trop mou et usé pour lui correspondre. Il s'agissait-là, d'une surface dure et dénuée de tout ressort. Une sorte de futon. Oui. Il était allongé sur un futon.

Appréciant cette sensation de fermeté, le soldat tenta de changer de position pour une plus confortable. Alors seulement, il comprit que ses mains étaient liées. Plus précisément, ses bras étaient relevés au-dessus de ses épaules, les poignets à l'évidence attachée à des barreaux présents à la tête du lit. Deux points qui lui indiquaient que tout cela n'était pas logique. Deux solutions se présentaient à lui. Soit, le futon était au sol dans une sorte de cellule contenant des accroches sur les murs. Soit, le lit de type européen contenait un matelas asiatique quitte à rendre l'ensemble incohérent, ce qui l'imprégnait alors d'un second doute : Qui en était le propriétaire ?

Quelle que soit la réponse à ses questions, rien ne l'incitait à manifester son réveil.

- Je crois qu'il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cette voix, Heero la connaissait. Il s'agissait de son compagnon d'arme. Un pilote émérite qui avait toute sa confiance. L'homme à qui il pouvait confier sa vie. Sachant ne rien redouter de Duo, Heero ouvrit aussitôt ses paupières.

- Bien dormi mon ange ?

Alors qu'il pensait que le natté venait le libérer d'une quelconque prison, Heero le vit assis à sa droite, ne portant qu'une grande chemise blanche rehaussant le teint laiteux de sa peau. Ainsi vêtu, il l'observait avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

- Tu aimes la chambre Hee-chan ?

Un regard circulaire et le japonais s'auto confirma qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une cellule de l'organisation zodiacale. Il était allongé au centre d'un lit à baldaquin, contenant à sa tête de nombreux barreaux. Ses bras y étaient liés par des foulards de soie blanche d'une douceur indéniable, lui laissant assez de liberté pour se retourner s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi.

Se tournant de l'autre coté du lit, il vit que cette voix chaude et sensuelle appartenait à une jeune fille qu'il eut un peu plus de mal à reconnaître.

- Relena ?

- Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

La jeune fille était méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux blonds en partie liés en de toutes minuscules nattes, cascadaient sur son corps habillé d'une tunique à la blancheur immaculée. C'était un corset de lacet blanc cachant à peine sa poitrine, ajusté à de la dentelle recouvrant tout en transparence des zones interdites qu'il n'aurait jamais du apercevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

- Chut……plus tard Hee-chan…

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Duo venait de le faire taire en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres sèches. Doigt qui en fit le contour avec attention. S'abaissant vers lui, son compagnon d'arme lui murmura alors ses remontrances tout en lui mordillant le lobe d'une oreille.

- A la moindre parole inadaptée, nous te bâillonnerons.

Heero ne comprenait plus rien. Un coup d'œil vers ses jambes venait de lui confirmer sa première sensation. Il était bel et bien nu sur un amas de draps et couettes toutes aussi blanches que duveteuses. La fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de la princesse laissait entre-passer un léger vent, faisant frissonner sa peau dénudée.

Affectée par son bien être, Relena s'enquis aussitôt de lui poser la question.

- Tu as froid ?

- Je…

- J'ai dis : aucun mot Hee-chan.

Si Duo avait décidé de lui laisser passer son erreur en le stoppant une nouvelle fois par le son de sa voix, Relena, elle, ne lui laissa pas de seconde chance. A peine, Heero avait-il dit un mot que ses lèvres s'étaient trouvées emprisonnées dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. Dans une tentative de s'écarter pour se libérer de cet échange asphyxiant sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle, le soldat se redressa quelque peu dans le lit. Mais très vite, une poigne ferme qu'il assimilait à Duo, le saisit par les chevilles pour lui faire rependre au plus vite sa position initiale.

Ses compagnons avaient perdu la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient de cette manière et encore plus de concert. Mais le pire était cette faiblesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, l'empêchant dans un profond mystère de réagir plus violemment. Tout aussi étrange puisse-t-elle être, cette scène ne s'assimilait pas pour lui à un viol. Bien au contraire. Elle répondait plus à ses attentes inavouées d'être la proie des deux personnes que son corps désirait depuis de nombreux mois.

Un désir charnel, lié et attisé par les fantasmes d'un garçon de 16 ans qui malgré la guerre n'en avait pas moins des poussées d'hormones comme tout adolescent de son age. Il avait été si violemment et efficacement éduqué à toujours faire preuve d'une maîtrise totale et parfaite de lui-même, que son subconscient n'entrevoyait que cette réponse à son besoin d'étreinte physique et d'affection.

A peine, Relena libéra-t-elle ses lèvres qu'Heero sentit une seconde langue s'insinuer en lui pour un baiser au goût plus marqué. Duo, montrait clairement son intention de le dominer. A peine tentait-il de repousser sa langue que cette dernière s'insinuait un peu plus profondément en lui. Il la sentait ainsi parcourir son palet, s'enrouler à sa propre langue dans un mouvement possessif avant d'agacer cette partie charnue au plus profond de sa gorge ou de contourner ses dents qui n'arrivaient jamais à la prendre au piège.

Et à nouveau lorsque Duo s'éloigna se fut Relena qui prit le relais. Si elle réalisait ses baisers avec plus de douceur, sa langue mutine, ne lui donnait pas pour autant la moindre chance de contrer leur dominance. A ce rythme, Heero aurait pu craindre de mourir d'asphyxie. Mais la mesure suivait de plus en plus son propre rythme, le laissant oublier dans son plaisir tout ce qui était extérieur à ces baisers.

Alors que la princesse s'installait confortablement au-dessus du torse du soldat pour le caresser de son corps tout entier, Duo lui, parti en quête de découvrir les membres inférieurs de leur proie.

Prenant l'une des chevilles dans ses mains, il lécha les orteils tel un affamé, les recouvrant de sa salive avant de les faire jouer sur son corps. Petit à petit, il fit ainsi descendre le pied de petite taille vers son sexe emprunt d'une vigueur accentué par ce simple contact. Dans un rythme lent et une pression constante, il se laissa aller à gémir. Après quelques mouvements augmentant un peu plus encore son désir pour le pilote du Wings, Duo, remonta lascivement sa langue à l'intérieur de la jambe droite. Il n'abandonna sa progression qu'à son arrivée auprès du point le plus sensible. Alors, il entreprit de tout recommencer du début avec l'autre jambe.

Heero ne cherchait plus à comprendre quoique ce soit. La seule information ayant un semblant de sens dans son esprit était ce désir puissant et enivrant qui l'envahissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'assouvir. Le pire était son incapacité à suivre les mouvements désirés par son corps. Bloqué au niveau des bras, Duo lui tenait encore plus fermement les hanches.

Et l'insoutenable ne faisait que commencer.

Relevant ses reins, Relena à présent à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps, lui permis de par sa nouvelle position de voir enfin l'image de Duo frôlant sans encore y toucher, ses parties intimes. Sa verge à présent dure comme du bois se dressait fièrement sans qu'aucun de ses deux amants ne prennent le temps de s'en occuper. A peine l'américain la couvrait-elle à l'occasion d'un souffle léger, l'électrisant de douleur.

Ne le voyait-il donc pas souffrir de cette omission ? ****

Commençant à croire qu'il était possible de mourir de frustration, Heero vit soudain Duo lui offrir un clin d'œil complice tout en s'approchant de son sexe. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir ce besoin urgent qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il y était presque, il l'approchait enfin. L'adolescent ressentait déjà une part de soulagement à ce simple déplacement. Mais Duo dévia au dernier instant son mouvement pour venir taquiner de sa langue l'entrejambe de la princesse, intensifiant plus encore cette douleur sourde qu'il ne pouvait exprimer de par la langue féminine encore présente en lui.

Bloquant plus fortement encore ses jambes sous les siennes, Duo fit glisser le slip de la jeune fille avant de revenir exciter à nouveau le petit point sensible de son pubis. ****

Abandonnant enfin les lèvres gonflées par leurs assauts répétés, Rélena lui rappela qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier de garder le silence. La moindre plainte, la moindre tentative de leur signifier son propre désir, lui serait durement reprochée. S'abaissant finalement pour accentuer un peu plus l'arc de ses reins mis à nu par Duo, Relena prit entre ses lèvres les tétons du japonais

Entourant, mordillant ces pointes durcies par un désir qu'Heero ne maîtrisait pas, la jeune femme n'en laissa pas moins exprimer son propre plaisir ressentit à la suite des bienfaits de l'américain à son égard. Heero, lui, n'en pouvait plus. Un filet de sueur mêlée à de la salive s'écoulant au centre de son torse et s'échouant dans son nombril, rehaussait tous ses sens à l'extrême. Il voulait les sentir plus franchement contre son corps. Il ne supportait plus de les voir se donner du plaisir en l'ignorant de la sorte. La situation était d'autant plus douloureuse qu'il prenait aussi conscience qu'il était, avant toute chose jaloux, épris de jalousie face à cette scène qu'ils lui offraient.

Mais très vite Relena inversa sa position. Dans un 69 parfait, elle lui présentant son sexe chaud et humide qu'il put goûter à son tour. Alors seulement, elle s'enquit enfin de lécher avec application l'une de ses bourses. Duo se chargeant de sa jumelle, Heero cru qu'il allait défaillir. Toujours fermement maintenu contre le futon épais, il ne pouvait pas bouger, devant subir le supplice des deux adolescents.

Et puis soudain se fut l'explosion. Après un baiser échangé par ses deux bourreaux, il sentit ces derniers lier une nouvelle fois leurs langues autour de sa verge. Un courant électrique parcouru à cet instant toute sa moelle épinière pour venir rehausser son sentiment d'asphyxie. Bandant ses muscles à l'extrême sous cette première vague de chaleur, il n'eut pas le temps de les détendre qu'une nouvelle onde de feu le consumait à nouveau.

Après avoir lutté pour la possession de l'organe chaud et palpitant, Duo abandonna ce dernier à sa compagne. Alors Relena absorba le sexe entier entre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains fines ne cessaient d'entourer, presser et exalter les bourses gonflées. La chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche autour de son sexe érigé lui faisaient perdre la raison. Heero sentait à peine ses premières gouttes de vie s'échapper, tel le prémisse du moment fatidique. En proie à un plaisir sans fin, il haletait, respirant avec d'autant plus de difficulté que Duo s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus déglutir, sa salive s'écoulait le long de leurs lèvres pour glisser sur son cou, il allait mourir étouffer, il allait s'éteindre, il allait…

Soudain, ce fut le blanc.

Son regard s'échappa dans l'inconnu en proie à son seul plaisir. Arqué à l'extrême, ces yeux révulsés, son sang ayant subitement quitté toute la zone supérieure de son corps, il n'eut plus aucune conscience de son entourage. Seul les battements erratiques de son cœur lui parvenaient dans un son sourd et confiné. Il était partout et nul part à la fois. Il était juste vivant. ****

A la suite d'une période d'absence qu'il ne sut estimer Heero s'entendit doucement gémir. Duo et Réléna lui octroyaient un suçon de chaque coté de son cou. Satisfait de leurs œuvres, ces derniers se redressèrent très vite pour ôter leurs derniers vêtements en un spectacle qui raviva à lui seul toute la force de son organe.

Ne doutant pas un seul instant des raisons expliquant les tentatives de mouvement du japonais, Duo fit un clin d'œil à sa complice avant d'agir. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, leur victime se vit alors soulevée et retournée.

Les bras à présent croisés face à lui, Heero sentit Relena se glisser sous son corps, remontant progressivement jusqu'à son visage. Derrière lui, Duo L'obligeait à se maintenir sur ses jambes afin de ne pas écraser la jeune fille. Cette position l'obligeait à exposer sans vergogne son postérieur et par-là même ce qui restait jusqu'alors de son intimité non encore dévoilée.

Son attention détournée par le visage de porcelaine de la princesse qui se laissait embrasser avec une docilité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore, Heero sentit soudainement une langue humide s'insinuer en son intimité. Ne pouvant retenir un sursaut de surprise emprunte d'une certaine crainte aussi, il fut à nouveau prit de court par les réactions de ses amants. Les mains, de la jeune femme, n'hésitaient pas à venir aider le travail de préparation de l'américain en écartant soigneusement ses fesses. Déjà il sentait une présence inconfortable en lui. Se crispant sous cet assaut, une morsure dévia définitivement l'origine de son malaise.

Relena venait de le mordre tel un vampire d'une autre époque au niveau de sa jugulaire. Alors noyé dans ces yeux brillant d'une force et d'un désir qu'il apprenait doucement à associer à l'adolescente qu'il croyait jusqu'alors timide et pacifique, Heero se laissa guider par un instinct primaire. Sans même en prendre conscience, il entra simplement en elle. Un acte qui apparaissait à cet instant, d'une évidence absolue.

La sensation fut miraculeuse. Un fourreau de douceur, venait d'entourer son sexe brûlant. Et loin d'apaiser ce feu qui le consumait, la chaleur des parois l'entourant augmentèrent un peu plus encore son plaisir de s'y trouver. S'enlevant pour mieux réinvestir l'endroit qu'il faisait sien, Heero sentit son geste se décupler suite à une poussée et intrusion étrangère en sa personne qui le fit crier de douleur et de surprise.

Duo venait d'entrée en lui. Il sentait son sexe à présent immobile dans son intimité jusqu'alors inviolée qu'il jugeait totalement inadaptée à cet emploi. C'était comme si sa chaire allait se déchirer face à cette masse si imposante… si palpitante…. Il sentait la chaleur du sexe de Duo en lui. Si bien que son départ, fut ressentit comme un soulagement mais aussi une déchirure plus douloureuse encore que son entrée.

Subissant la force des deux hommes à travers Heero, Relena serra de toutes ses forces ses jambes et bras autour du corps tremblant du japonais. Celui-ci semblant en proie à une soudaine panique suite à la douleur engendrée par l'action de Duo, elle attira son visage vers sa poitrine qu'il prit aussitôt en bouche telle une bouée susceptible d'apaiser le spasme de douleur qui venait de l'envahir. Léchant, tétant et mordillant les tétons gonflés, il ressentit un apaisement infini lorsque le sexe de Duo le libéra pour la seconde fois, le poussant de nouveau à suivre son mouvement en s'enlevant lui aussi de la jeune femme. Ayant très vite découvert son plaisir dans le corps féminin, Heero renouvela aussitôt son entrée, toujours accompagné dans son mouvement par son compagnon d'arme qui s'insinuait un peu plus profondément encore. Sous la pression des mains de Duo, enserrant d'une poigne presque violente les hanches du japonais, celui-ci ressentit soudain par-dessus la douleur, une jouissance inconnue. Comment cela était-il possible ? Qu'avait fait Duo ? Au même instant, il sentait aussi les muscles de Relena se refermer en un spasme tout aussi inattendu autour de son sexe. La précédente poussée de Duo venait de lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour frotter convenablement le point G de la princesse qui n'en resserrait que plus son étreinte.

Au rythme d'un va-et-vient lent, voir langoureux, les trois amants sentirent progressivement une chaleur prendre possession de tous leurs sens. Des arcs électriques passaient d'un corps à l'autre, accroissant les soupirs et autres gémissements de plaisir. Les corps en sueur, les âmes perdues dans un monde qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, le rythme s'accentua pour ne plus tenir compte de la réalité. En une cadence soutenue, les deux hommes laissaient exprimer toute leur force virile. La jouissance n'approchait pas, elle les consumait déjà d'une violence et d'une exaltation insoupçonnée. Alors, ce fut à la suite d'une dernière poussée, plus profonde encore que toutes les autres, qu'ils atteignirent tous trois l'extase absolue. Le nirvana de leur adolescence….

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, Heero sentit sa joue reposer sur une peau tendre à la douceur inégalée. Finalement, il était encore dans son rêve. La poitrine gonflée de Relena soulevait à un rythme régulier son visage tandis qu'une forme massive et longiligne se pressait derrière lui. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas quitter ce rêve ténu qui lui faisait oublier le temps d'une nuit, l'horreur et la douleur engendrée par cette guerre qu'il haïssait. Elle avait fait de lui un soldat d'élite, à l'age où le corps et l'esprit ont de tout autre objectif que la guérilla et les missions suicides. Il n'en voulait plus de cette existence sans vie. Il voulait se perdre à jamais dans ces rêves emplis de volupté et de plaisir.

En proie à une léthargie sans fin, Duo et Relena s'éveillèrent quelques minutes après leur leader. La forme qui se trouvait entre eux deux et ne cessait plus de gigoter était clairement à l'origine de leur réveil. A présent tous trois allongés sur l'une des couvertures et recouverts de la seconde, les adolescents pouvaient apercevoir la clarté du jour entrer dans la petite cabane qui les avait protégés de la pluie et du froid.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, Heero tétait comme un bébé l'un des seins de la jeune femme. Un geste naturel et inné qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais connu de sa vie d'enfant. Orphelin, aucun d'eux n'ignorait qu'il avait été élevé par le tueur à gage Odin Low. Celui-là même qui avait provoqué de par l'un de ses assassinats l'évènement déclencheur du conflit opposant encore à ce jour la terre aux colonies. Un homme tel qu'Odin, n'avait pas du donner beaucoup de tendresse au soldat qu'était donc devenu Heero dés son plus jeune age. Alors c'est avec un regard attendrissant que Relena le regardait agir. L'expression de satisfaction emprunte sur son visage en valait bien la peine. Sans parler du reste de son corps qui se frottait langoureusement avec une régularité déconcertante contre l'organe chaud et palpitant de celui se trouvant derrière lui.

Amusé, Duo fit un clin d'oeil à Relena qui s'amusait à cajoler la chevelure totalement irrécupérable du soldat parfait.

A l'évidence une nuit de sommeil dans la chaleur de leurs deux corps avait suffit à sortir le japonais de son malaise. Mordillant finalement avec un plaisir non feint la nuque du soldat parfait, Duo glissa par la suite sa langue dans l'une de ses oreilles avant d'y murmurer sa remontrance.

- On n'a rien contre poursuivre cette petite initiation commune Hee-chan. Mais il serait peut-être préférable d'attendre notre retour dans notre chambre à la pension avant d'approfondir tout ça.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour réveiller totalement le garçon. Son corps tout entier venait de rougir à une vitesse incroyable tandis que sa chaleur corporelle grimpait en flèche. Redoutant que cela intensifie sa fièvre latente, Relena tenta de le rassurer.

- Calme-toi Heero.

Souhaitant, lui, l'empêcher de fuir. Duo, le retint avec force d'un bras autour de sa taille et ses bras, tout en bloquant ses jambes entre les siennes. Enfermé et maintenu de force, le soldat fut contraint de rester immobile sous les quelques caresses offertes par les mains restées libres de mouvements. Ayant glissé la sienne sur le front toujours chaud d'Heero, l'américain lui parla à nouveau de sa voix calme et apaisante.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Hee-chan. Nous sommes même plutôt rassurés de te voir réagir ainsi. On finissait par croire qu'aucun de nous deux ne t'attirait.

Heero voulu les contredire, les informer de leur méprise. Mais à peine venait-il d'ouvrir ses lèvres pour se faire entendre que Relena l'embrassait, mue d'un réflexe et d'une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même. Après avoir dompté la langue rebelle non sans mal, la jeune princesse se recula enfin à bout de souffle.

- Laisse-le finir.

Si Duo n'avait pas parlé face à l'initiative de Relena, l'intensité douloureuse de son sexe tendu et accolé aux reins du japonais devait amplement suffire à convaincre celui-ci que ce spectacle ne le choquait pas le moins du monde.

N'osant plus faire le moindre geste sans redouter le pire, Heero se calma considérablement.

Percevant alors les muscles noués du soldat se détendre en relâchant la tension qui les habitait, Duo diminua lui aussi la fermeté de sa prise.

- C'est mieux. Pouvons-nous espérer ne plus te voir nous repousser comme tu le fais toujours à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

Un imperceptible mouvement de la tête l'informa que oui.

Aussi dégradant que soit cette certitude, Heero était près à tout promettre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Car à cet instant précis, il était en proie à une douleur violente de ne pas pouvoir agir à sa guise. Il voulait sentir en lui ce membre dur pressant sur sa croupe. Tout comme il voulait envahir, en conquérant, le corps de la jeune femme lui faisant face. Il devait être fou, malade et mort depuis la veille pour réagir de la sorte.

Duo l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, la raison les poussait à reprendre le chemin du retour. Mais il avait tant besoin de les sentir l'étreindre. Tant besoin d'eux. Il était beau le soldat parfait avec ce genre de pensés. Pitoyable et pathétique.

Se faisant une raison, Heero allait se relever quand il sentit deux paires de bras l'en empêcher. Semblant avoir compris toute l'étendue de son conflit intérieur et de sa détresse, Duo et Relena l'entouraient à nouveau avec douceur et tendresse. Mais très vite, toutes leurs bonnes résolutions de ne partager qu'un simple câlin matinal et complice, volèrent en éclats. Laissant finalement exprimer leurs passions, les trois adolescents débutèrent ce qui n'avait été jusqu'alors qu'un simple rêve.

Alors qu'Heero se laissait envelopper par l'étreinte de ses deux amants, les conséquences de ses gestes, il s'en moquait. A cet instant, le soldat n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'un adolescent désirant juste découvrir l'un des plaisirs de la vivre.

OWARI

mimi yuy

[0] Je me rends compte que ce titre est pourri, mais il aurait pu être pire, croyez-moi ;;;

[1] Je pensais aux révoltés du Bounty avec Mel Gibson - Vieux films que les plus jeunes n'ont peut-être jamais vu lol -''

[2] Voilà une phrase qui me semble bizarre ;;

[3] Une analyse très poussée, faite, il y a des années, avait prouvé que Gundam Wings contenait dans ses bases les mêmes piliers que la trilogie Star Wars. Sous-entendez, personnages et relations mise en place entre eux, schéma de la rébellion face à l'envahisseur etc…Je vous en ferais à nouveau l'écho (enfin un jour… si j'en trouve le temps -)

[4] Excusez ce petit incartade qui vous expose (aller savoir pourquoi ici) mon humble théorie vouant à dire qu'on nous ment et nous spolie dans star Wars ;;; Luke n'est pas le fils de Vador mais d'un autre Jedi (oserais-je avouer que je pense à Kenoby -)

[5] Bon que l'on soit clair ! Ce qui suit est un rêve et non la suite de cette scène !!!! Donc c'est normal si les positions, l'entourage et tout le tintin qui suit ne sont pas raccord avec cette scène. Je le précise car mon beta lecteur sur cette fic, n'avait pas semblé le comprendre lol (pas frapper Oliv ') Tout ça pour dire que oui, oui, vous venez de lire 7 pages d'intro pour uniquement 2 pages de PWP des plus basique -- ! J'aurais pu faire plus court, je vous l'admet bien volontiers ''


End file.
